geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Chicken Techno
Chicken Techno is a 1.9 Hard 5* level created by ZenthicAlpha. It is standing at over 1,809,000 downloads and 322,000 likes, making it one of Zenthic's more popular levels. The song is unfortunately not allowed for use due to copyright and leaves many to have to play this level without any music. Despite this, Chicken Techno is still a great level even being played by EricVanWilderman himself in his video titled "WEIRDEST GEOMETRY DASH LEVEL ~ Chicken Techno (COMPLETE)" It is one of Eric's first geometry dash videos with a view count of around 379,000, and every time he died he had to reveal an interesting fact about himself. The level features many chickens and one at the end that can kill you. Considering the number of downloads this level his one could theorize that at least one person has died at this very unfortunate spot. Gameplay The level starts off with an auto cube at single-speed with the word chicken cube and transitions into the actual playing part of the level with a pink jump pad situated at 4%. It then continues with a fairly standard cube part and then turns you into a mini cube, following pretty much the same gameplay pattern as stated briefly before. At 17% there is a yellow jump pad that transitions you into a normal-sized ship. In this ship part, you are forced to hold and let go of the input button multiple times making it a little confusing/tricky your first playthrough. At 28% you are changed from a ship to a cube and fall into blue jump pads facing the same way they usually do as if they were a build-up to a drop. These blue jump pads transition you into a .5x speed mini UFO where you have to avoid gears and spherical-like shapes. You then hop hop your way into a double speed ship (Still mini) and has gameplay pretty unoriginal from the 1.9 time period. As like the ufo part, this ship part at about 55% features the spherical-like shapes (most likely copy and pasted) and gears. After this the ship transitions into a normal-sized wave and features a pretty basic sloped gameplay which is common among the wave. After this, you can see a bunch of 2x speed portals and the word "Chicken" copy and pasted 6 times. While this is happening you are turned into a .5x speed cube and continue to see the word Chicken. You are then turned into a mini cube with a 1x speed and jump over three spikes before you are launched into the sky with two consecutive jump pads. The gameplay then consists of the normal type cube gameplay as like the first cube. Until, at last, you are turned into a ship at 90%. You feel accomplished. Don't let this fool you however, as the most brutal thing will happen to you. A gigantic chicken will block you from beating the level. Making you die at the horrid spot of 97%. You will now have to experience this all over again. Trivia * The level cannot be copied. * The level contains 12,561 objects. * ZenthicAlpha commented on this level saying, "Guys don't do drugs XD". This is also one of his most liked comments. * As stated in "Brief History" one could theorize that someone has died to the last chicken. * When you search up the letter "C" with the constraint of hard this is the 5th level to pop up. * This level is only rated and not featured. Video: Category:Long levels Category:Hard levels Category:1.9 levels